


Now or Never

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana threatens to haunt Merlin forever if he dies on her in the middle of the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or Never

"Merlin I swear to whatever higher power you believe in, if you give up now and let us die, my ghost will haunt your ghost for the rest of eternity."

Morgana cursed as she grabbed his hand and zigzagged through the swarm of bodies obstructing their path.

They ducked behind an abandoned barn for cover but they both knew they were running out of time, they could only hide for so long. The enemy relentlessly tore through every magical barrier, the red capes coming closer with every breath. The odds were in Arthur's favor and Merlin's shoulders sagged as he mentally began to prepare for the defeat.

Morgana was not ready to give up so easily. Her face was red with anticipation as she pressed her thumbs down deeper and got ready to blast them all into oblivion with her magic. But in a war zone like that, timing was everything and she was just a second too late.

Before her spell could leave her lips, the arrows rained down on them from every side and her last thought as the blood seeped out of her onto the forest floor was that Arthur would never let her live this down.

Her younger brother laughed as she let out a stream of expletives that would make a sailor flush with embarrassment. Morgana angrily tossed away the video game console and barked at him to shut up. She really was a sore loser, especially when bested at her own game by characters she had considered inferior.

"What was that you said before? There's no way Camelot's army could defeat two magical wizards? Well looks like magic can't save you after all huh?"

"Oh please. It's only cause butterfingers here can't switch between the X and Y buttons and kept taking the wrong turns."

She turned her death glare on Merlin and he raised his hands. "I know I know. I take the full blame. We'll get em next time Gana, I promise."

"Haha I don't think so." Arthur chimed in. "Gwen just texted me she's coming over in five minutes, so it'll be us two pros against you and Mr. I can't even hold the console properly, there's no way you can beat us sis."

Morgana sighed and fished out her phone from her pocket. "I need to call reinforcements." She pushed Merlin off the sofa as she dialed Gwaine's number. He told her he'd get there as soon as possible.

"Sorry love but you have to sit this one out, I need that rugged bastard to help me win this round."

Merlin kissed her cheek and said, "Gladly. I'm more than happy to cheer you on from the sidelines as you wipe out Camelot's forces with your awesome magical powers."

Arthur snorted. "Wanna bet on it? Loser does the laundry for the next three months."

"Oh it's on dear brother. You're going down."

**XXXXXXXX**


End file.
